Avoir la peau du gouvernement britannique
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuie...et quand Sherlock s'ennuie, son passe-temps préféré, c'est d'embêter son cher frère adoré !
1. Coloration

**[Défi 034 : F] du concours Super2000 de JustPaulInHere sur la gazette : Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous commencez par la phrase suivante : « Il avait attendu ce voyage pendant si longtemps. Il se cala plus confortablement, et observa le paysage défiler, sans prêter davantage attention aux personnes autour de lui. »**

* * *

 **Défi tu choisis ton livre challenge d'Ange Phoenix sur la gazette :** **Eden City, page 28 - [...] Ils étaient déjà loin**

* * *

 **Il avait attendu ce voyage pendant si longtemps. Il se cala plus confortablement, et observa le paysage défiler, sans prêter davantage attention aux personnes autour de lui.**

Sa quiétude fut brève, son épouse le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu es certain que c'était prudent de laisser Sherlock seul ?

John soupira en regardant Mary.

\- Sherlock Holmes n'est jamais seul ! Mycroft le surveille ! Et Madame Hudson s'assure qu'il mange !

La blonde sourit.

\- Je veux juste dire que Sherlock n'avait pas d'enquête. Et sans distraction, il devient grognon !

\- Espérons que Lestrade lui apporte un triple meurtre !

John plissa les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Voilà que j'espère que des personnes meurent pour être tranquille… Je suis monstrueux.

Mary se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre !

De toute façon Sherlock pouvait bien mettre le feu à Londres ou déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, **ils étaient déjà loin** !

Son téléphone sonna.

Agacé John décrocha :

\- Il est encore mort ?

\- Non je…

\- Il a était enlevé ?

\- Malheureusement non…

John regarda Mary qui pouffait.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez Mycroft !?

\- Sherlock a teinté l'intégralité de mes costumes en rose !

John marqua une pause.

\- Il a fait quoi ?!


	2. Subtilisation

Son costume enfilé, Mycroft lissa le devant de sa veste d'un geste souple. Il ajusta ses manches, ainsi que sa cravate. Une merveilleuse journée s'annonçait, il ouvrit avec un léger sourire le placard de l'entrée.

Dans le premier tiroir, il prit une paire de mocassin impeccablement vernis.

Dans le deuxième, il hésita, entre 3 montres. Mycroft se décida finalement pour celle en argent avec le cadran en ivoire.

Il ouvrit le troisième et marqua une pause en voyant ce dernier vide.

Sourcils froncés, Mycroft tourna la tête vers l'entrée, puis vers le porte-manteau.

Mais où était-il passé ?

Le gouvernement britannique referma son placard et longea le couloir pour ouvrir la première porte à sa gauche.

Il alluma la lumière à sa droite et entra dans le dressing. Près de l'entré un meuble tout en longueur l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit avant de claquer presque aussitôt la porte.

\- Non c'est impossible ! Pesta t-il tout bas.

Il pouvait en égarer un, mais certainement pas les dix.

Impossible !

Il fouilla un peu partout dans la pièce, perdant sa nonchalance habituelle.

Pas lui !

Il regarda derrière ses chemises.

Pas Mycroft Holmes !

Puis derrière ses vestes.

"Pas le gouvernement britannique !

Non c'était forcément….

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et attrapa fiévreusement son téléphone

\- SHERLOCK HOLMES OU SONT MES PARAPLUIES ?!


	3. Intrusion

7/18 défis pour le concours Super2000 de JustPaulInHere sur la gazette  
[Défi 033 : F] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : / A : Tu t'es perdu en essayant de trouver les toilettes ? / B : Oui. / A : Et tu as atteri au milieu des jardins interdis de la reine ? / B : Oui. / A : Est-ce que tu peux t'expliquer ? / B : J'espérais qu'un beau garde se montrerai et me sauverai ? / A : … / B : Et ça a marché ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, monsieur, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai entendu dire que ce jardin était interdit.

* * *

Mycroft furieux, dévisagea son frère :

\- Tu t'es perdu en essayant de trouver les toilettes ? Lança t-il d'un ton ironique

Avec son aplomb légendaire, Sherlock répondit très naturellement

\- Oui

\- Et tu as atterris au milieu des jardins interdis de la reine ?

\- Oui

Mycroft se pinça l'arrête du nez, une envie fugace de le frapper le démangeait

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?

Un garde s'approcha des deux hommes.

\- J'espérais qu'un beau garde se montrerai, et me sauverai ?

Mycroft serra la mâchoire préférant se taire. Quand Sherlock avait décidé de faire l'idiot rien ne pouvait le raisonner. Rien excepté une personne.

\- Et ça a marché ! Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, monsieur, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai entendu dire que ce jardin était interdit.

Le gouvernement britannique rattrapa par le col son petit frère. D'un geste il ordonna au garde de s'éloigner.

Il se demanda brièvement comment Sherlock avait put entrer si facilement… Avant de convenir que son frère pouvait développer des trésors d'ingéniosités pour l'embarrasser auprès de la couronne.

Mycroft reprit, l'agacement toujours perceptible dans la voix

\- Et bien au moins cette fois tu es habillé relativisa t-il

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, tiens c'est vrai pourquoi n'y avait….

\- N'y penses mêmes pas ! l'avertit soudain Mycroft

* * *

221 mots tout juste ! :)/p


	4. Interdiction

**Défi Petit Prompt à la pelle :**

* * *

" Je ne pensais même pas le faire, jusqu'à ce que tu me l'interdises donc si on y repense, toute cette situation est de ta faute

\- Quand je serais libre je vais te massacrer"

* * *

"Et bien…C'était définitivement bizarre."

* * *

Attachés sur des chaises Sherlock, John, Mycroft et Gregory regardaient les braqueurs s'affairer à vider les coffres de la banque.

\- Félicitation Gavin !

\- Grégory…corrigea automatiquement l'inspecteur. Et je n'y suis pour rien c'est vous qui être entré sans renfort !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça !

Mycroft lança aussitôt un regard noir à Sherlock. Doutant soudainement Lestrade regarda l'ainé des Holmes

\- Vous lui avez dit ? demanda t-il prudemment.

\- Je l'ai compris i mois, mais mon frère m'a expressément interdit d'en parler répondit à sa place Sherlock.

\- Et tu le fais quand même… murmura Mycroft agacé.

Le détective consultant leva les yeux au ciel

 _\- Je ne pensais même pas le faire, jusqu'à ce que tu me l'interdises donc si on y repense, toute cette situation est de ta faute_

 _\- Quand je serais libre je vais te massacrer_ pesta Mycroft

\- Quoi qu'il en soit merci Sherlock, enfin je crois… Intervint Lestrade.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est l'endroit pour parler de ça intervient John

\- Tu le savais aussi ? demanda aussitôt Gregory

John pouffa

\- Pas besoin d'être un Holmes pour le deviner… La dernière fois Mycroft a sourit quand tu es entré dans l'appartement et c'était… _Et bien…C'était définitivement bizarre._

Le concerné lui lança immédiatement un regard noir.


	5. Négociation

Le débat ne semblait plus vouloir se finir.

La France avait plié une première fois, il était donc exclu qu'elle cède. L'Allemagne, elle avait fait céder la France, il était donc évident de recommencer.

En bref la patience et la diplomatie légendaire de Mycroft commençait sérieusement à fondre comme neige au soleil. Il glissa discrètement un cachet d'aspirine dans son verre d'eau.

Anthéa, à ces côté, tenait la pile monstrueuse de tous les dossiers urgent du jour. Autrement dit il pesait sur les épaules de Mycroft, l'avenir de l'humanité. Il devinait déjà quel conflit il lui faudrait résoudre, ou quelle guerre il devrait éviter. Si tant est que cette réunion se termine...

Il relança les négociations avec un nouvel accord, mais aucun n'y trouva son compte. Mycroft était donc contraint, bien qu'il répugne à le faire, d'employer la manière forte. Il tapa du poing contre la table et se leva. Les représentants, qui connaissaient son flegme naturel, lui accordèrent toute leur attention.

Malheureusement ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone du politicien choisit de sonner.

Evénement pas si dramatique en soit, si ce n'est que dans le calme de la salle de réunion, ce n'est pas un vibreur qu'on entendit mais la tonitruante musique de la marche impériale de Star Wars. Mycroft jura contre son frère en coupant son téléphone.


	6. Humiliation

**Défi Petit prompt à la pelle :**

* * *

"Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ?

\- S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé"

* * *

" Tu as considéré le meurtre ?

\- Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, et l'issus qui m'apparait est désagréable et effrayante

\- Donc pas de meurtre ?

\- Pas de meurtre."

* * *

- _Combien de fois tu t'attends à ce que je m'excuse ?_

 _\- S'excuser ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas vraiment désolé_ ! Rétorqua Mycroft.

John ne baissa pas son journal en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

\- A part me tourner en ridicule lors d'une réunion ? Il a eut la bonne idée d'envoyer à la reine des photos de moi quand j'étais enfants !

\- Non j'ai envoyé des photos de toi quand tu étais un enfant grassouillet…

Il détailla d'un regard la silhouette de Mycroft avant de reprendre :

\- Et ce régime ?

John s'interposa voyant l'ainé prêt à bondir.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une enquête ? Tenta le vétéran.

Ils savaient que pour être tranquille, il fallait l'occuper.

\- Une mission en Russie de laquelle il ne reviendrait jamais !

Il quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre Gregory. L'inspecteur remarqua aussitôt que Mycroft était contrarié et en entendant toute l'histoire, il sourit

 _\- Tu as considéré le meurtre ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai considéré le meurtre, et l'issus qui m'apparaît est désagréable et effrayante_ répondit Mycroft très sérieusement

 _\- Donc pas de meurtre ?_

 _\- Pas de meurtre._

Greg secoua la tête, hilare.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes parapluies !


	7. Usurpation

**Défi Petits prompts à la pelle :**

"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à combien tu évalues la possibilité que nous allons nous faire arrêter ?"

* * *

 **Défi des Belles paroles :**

"Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence"

* * *

La journée avait été exécrable, et c'était soulagé que Mycroft regagnai son appartement. Seul inconvénient, Lestrade était sur un triple meurtre. Pour une fois il aurait préféré que Sherlock s'en mêle… En pensant à lui, Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait pourquoi, ce matin, ce dernier avait refusé l'affaire. S'ennuyant, il appela Lestrade.

\- Je suis occupé Mycroft…

\- Je sais…

\- Si tu n'étais pas antisocial tu aurais des amis pour t'occuper !

\- _Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence_ !

On frappa à la porte.

L'aînée des Holmes raccrocha et se leva pour ouvrir à un livreur.

\- Livraison pour Monsieur Holmes

\- C'est une erreur…

\- Vous n'êtes pas Mycroft Holmes ?

\- Si mais…

\- Signez ! Allez les gars sortaient moi tous ça !

Mycroft regarda le défilé de livreurs chargés de petits cartons. En ouvrant l'un d'eux, il se retrouva face à 4 énormes choux fourrés à la crème.

\- J'ai faillit oublier la note

Il lui tendit un papier où Mycroft lu _« Pour ton régime »_

A une rue à peine de là, caché avec Sherlock, John se retourna vers lui

\- _Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à combien tu évalues la possibilité que nous allons nous faire_ arrêter par Lestrade ?


End file.
